Empty Nest
by Karen M
Summary: Illegal stock trades and a conviction for Dr. Smyth is the basis for this short story set after Over the Limit
1. Empty Nest

EMPTY NEST  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Warner Bros. The story is mine for everyone's   
entertainment.   
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
TIME FRAME: Third Season-right after "Over The Limit"  
  
SUMMARY: Amanda is offered a higher- paying position in private industry, which will mean leaving  
IFF and Lee. Suspicious circumstances occur.  
  
PART I  
  
The Collier case was finally concluded. Amanda had shined on this one, using her intuitive capabilities  
to the utmost. Billy praised her for her efforts. Scarecrow was frustratingly proud of her.  
  
The commodities market was infiltrated by Collier Investments, a Maryland based trading company.  
Bogus accounts initiated to launder stock trades were anonymously fed into Collier's main-frame   
computers , for distribution to personal investors for their monetary gain. Two of these investors were  
U. S .senators, which is why the Agency was involved, from the beginning.   
  
Tom Hardin, U. S. senator from Wyoming, and Gary Gorden from North Dakota were accused of  
insider trading and fraud, as a result of the Agency's investigation.   
  
F. Y. I.was used to help in the investigation. For Your Investments was a privately owned high-risk  
security company based in D.C. F.Y.I. handled many government projects and was highly successful.   
The president of F. Y. I. was very impressed with the attention to detail and instinctive knowledge that  
Amanda showed.   
  
Mr. Beyers contacted Amanda at home, on her day off, and stated he would like to hire her as one of the  
company's inspectors. Salary would be two levels higher than she was pulling with I. F. F. Needless to  
say, she was flabbergasted. Mr. Beyers even mentioned to Amanda that an interview was not necessary,  
and he would like her to start as soon as possible.   
  
"I need to think about this, Mr. Beyers. I'll let you know in two days, if that is sufficient. "  
  
"Alright, Amanda, that is the max I can give you. I have other candidates to consider."   
  
PART II  
  
The Q Bureau door opened with a loud thud, and Lee Stetson looked up from the busyness of answering  
required reports to find his nemesis, Dr. Smyth facing him. Lee gingerly pushed a small button   
underneath his desk. "Scarecrow, no Mrs. King today?"   
  
"It's her day off, Smyth, what do you want here?"   
  
"Stetson, if I could have your head it would be justice. I have some information for you. Mrs. King  
will be asked to go to work for F. Y. I. , the security company who assisted us in resolving the Collier  
case. Mr. Beyers is personally communicating with her to assure this will happen. We have an inside  
leak there. We would like to know who that is. Mrs. King unknowingly will help us to find out once  
she is performing her job duties. Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES are you to dissuade her from accepting  
that position, PERSONAL or otherwise. Do we understand each other?'   
  
Lee's knuckles were now white from the force of his hand clenched in a tight fist, as remedy to suppress  
his anger. "And if I refuse?"  
"You will be let go from the Agency. Then I'll make sure that no one will hire you, Scarecrow, I  
mean, no one. Crunch on that one, Stetson." Dr. Smyth sailed out of the Q Bureau.   
  
Lee pushed the little button under his desk again, confiscated the tape, rewound it , and Dr. Smyth's   
entire conversation shone through.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Amanda and Lee agreed to meet at Spencer's between 7:00 and 7:15 p.m.  
that night for dinner. She had something important to discuss with him.   
  
Lee took the tape to Billy, who listened intently. "I'm calling the President on this one, Lee. Smyth's  
not going to get away with this manipulative bullshit, mark my words." Lee had never seen his friend so   
angry.  
  
"Then you're at risk, Billy," Lee added. "Aren't we all at some point," pointed out his boss.   
  
"We'll play along like we're not aware of any wrong doing. Amanda should be informed of everything  
from the start. I wouldn't be at all surprised if the informant reports to Smyth himself, and gets well  
compensated for it. When the culprit is revealed, we'll let the President decide what will be done with  
our illustrious leader."  
  
"I can't say in mixed company what I would like to see happen to him. I'll inform Amanda of every detail  
at dinner tonight, and who we feel she has to look out for. You know, Billy, we are all taking a chance   
with this, but Smyth needs to be taken care of."  
  
"I agree one hundred percent. I think we'll see it happen, so hang in there," Billy tried to keep his   
spirits up, noting his deep concern for his partner, and knowing subconsciously Lee's feelings were a   
lot stronger than he was admitting.   
  
Lee was early to arrive at Spencer's, so he found their favorite table at the back of the restaurant. He   
ordered Amanda's favorite drink for her while he waited. Amanda arrived fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Thanks for ordering my favorite drink for me." Amanda didn't know why in the world she should be  
nervous, this was her partner she was with.   
  
"Do you want to order dinner yet?" asked Lee.   
  
"No, let's talk first," replied Amanda anxiously.  
  
"What is it, Amanda?" Lee queried.  
  
"I've been offered a position at F. Y. I. as inspector. Mr.Beyers, the president, wants to have my decision   
within two days. One day is already shot, so I only have through tomorrow. The job sounds challenging  
and varied, but, there's one thing the position doesn't have, that's you."  
  
Amanda continued, "before you say anything else, I need to add something. Every time feelings or   
emotions come into play in past cases, I always got the protest, "it's all part of our cover or a part of the   
job." Lee, if I take that job, I won't get to see you anymore. I know you're afraid of commitment. I know  
you have feelings for me. I can see it in your eyes. I need you to be honest with me. This is emotional,  
and very hard for me." Amanda was close to tears.  
  
"Let's go for a drive, for some privacy. We can come back here later. I'll tell Harry."  
  
"Listen, why don't you follow me to my apartment. We can use your Jeep, or we can stay at my place,  
whatever you prefer."  
  
"I'd rather stay at your apartment, Lee. It's more comfortable, o.k.?" Amanda was filled with anticipation.  
"Sure, see you soon. Wait for me, before you go up."  
  
PART III  
  
"Amanda, would you like some wine?" he smiled as he reached for her coat. "Yes, that would be nice."  
  
"Here you go, the is one of my better burgundies." The warm liquid was very refreshing.   
  
"This is delicious," Amanda commented.  
  
Lee put his glass down. "Listen, Amanda, you have to know the truth about F. Y. I. This is all a set up,  
originating with Dr. Smyth. Listen to this tape. Amanda wasn't all that surprised at the contents.   
  
" I've talked it over with Billy. We're all at risk here, but Smyth can't continue to get away with these  
maneuvers. We want you to pretend to accept the job offer, and counter spy on F. Y. I. find out who  
the mole is, and report back to us."   
  
"How will Dr. Smyth be handled?" Amanda was curious.   
  
Lee explained that Billy had informed the President of the whole situation, and that after the culprits  
were caught, Dr. Smyth's fate is in his hands.  
  
Amanda sat close to Scarecrow as she took his hand. "Lee, what would you have said if the offer from  
F. Y. I. was legitimate. I need to know what our separation would have meant to you."   
  
Lee looked into her eyes, and softly said, "you mean, not seeing you every day, not looking into those   
beautiful, brown eyes, not being greeted by that sweet smile every morning"  
  
"Yes," Amanda whispered.  
  
Scarecrow moved closer to his partner, and placed his arm around her. "I would have explained to you,  
that the offer is a great opportunity, but then, I know you would want the truth. The truth would be, I  
don't want you to go. I know we need to explore those reasons further, and, when this is over, we'll   
get to them. Just believe right now that I need you, and hold you dear to my heart."   
  
  
Amanda phoned Mr. Beyers to accept the position, and it was decided that she would begin work in  
two days.   
  
Amanda waited in Mr. Beyers office. Later she was introduced to the other employees in her area,  
including Steve Solo, Director of Computer Security, and Harry Kraft, his assistant.   
  
Amanda became accustomed to the routine, and learned her responsibilities very quickly. She was very  
much aware of being watched constantly by Mr. Solo. When he was absent, Harry Kraft took his place.  
Amanda knew their routine well, and one day, gave them the slip. She made her way to the computer  
area, and obtained the security clearance code for entrance into F. Y. I. main computer system. With  
her familiarlity of the computer, she could possibly filter out information without being detected.   
Meanwhile, Lee had also come upon some interesting data on Solo and Kraft, to be shared with Amanda  
at his apartment.   
  
Dotty and the boys were away at camp for a long stay. Amanda had all the freedom she wanted.   
  
Lee maintained an Agency backup computer and printer at his apartment. Lee used this when more  
research data was needed on cases. After a light dinner, Amanda used the security clearance code  
to gain entrance to F. Y. I. 's computer system. She had a list of bogus names used by Mr. Beyers,  
for illegal stock transfers to outside investors. Quite an assortment of incriminating evidence was  
found under these bogus names. This information was printed out to be transferred into the appropriate  
hands for safekeeping. Beyers, Steve Solo, and Harry Kraft were all involved . There was strong   
evdence against Dr. Smyth. Lee had found out that Solo and Kraft were German subversives. Solo and  
Kraft were the inside moles.  
  



	2. Empty Nest- Part 04 to Conclusion

CONTINUED -EMPTY NEST  
  
PARTS IV THROUGH CONCLUSION   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Mentioned in Part I  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Amanda is offered a higher paying in private industry, which will mean leaving IFF and Lee.  
Suspicious circumstances abound.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: No story on this site is a failure to the reader's eyes. Each author has different  
techniques. I take exception to the reviewer who came up with that prize comment. I will do my best  
to develop characters and a solid plot, and slow down the pace a little, but I don't fail at each attempt.  
Neither does anyone else.  
  
PART IV  
  
Amanda input the security word , got access to F. Y. I's main computer base, and then input each  
of the bogus names. She found incriminating records of illegal stock fund transfers to German investors,  
Mr. Beyers, and Dr. Smyth. Copies of all transactions were printed to be turned over to the Federal  
Government.   
  
As for Dr. Smyth's involvement , it seems that in their "agency" days, Smyth and Beyers were once  
Adversaries. Mr. Beyers saved Dr. Smyth's neck, keeping him out of jail for misrepresentation on  
an important international case. Beyers promised to collect on this favor owed later on down the road. Now, Beyers had Smyth set up as the American liason in these illegal stock trades, which he couldn't  
get out of. Since Dr. Smyth profited considerably, he didn't seem to upset concerning the whole situation.  
  
Concerned, Amanda stated "Lee, I think we should call Billy to inform him of the evidence we have   
collected, to insure all this data is received into protective hands." Amanda could sense the forthcoming  
danger. Scarecrow agreed.   
  
The phone lines in Lee's apartment were bug free, being checked periodically. Scarecrow placed a call  
to his boss, Billy Melrose. "Billy, this is Lee. Look, we have retrieved incriminating evidence from  
F. Y. I.'s computer exposing Beyers, Steve Solo, Harry Kraft, and Dr. Smyth. What do you want me to  
do with this data?"   
  
"Good work, you two. Fax it here to the Agency, and I'll get copies to the proper authorities right away.  
Lee, get Amanda out of stricking distance. She is definitely in danger, when F. Y. I. discovers she has  
tampered with their computer system. I believe the two of you should strongly think about using the  
Commonwealth safe house for a little while. I'll set it up for you starting tonight. Get out of your   
apartment as soon as possible. Head straight for the small airport. The Agency Cessna will be waiting ."  
  
Lee turned to Amanda and explained, "Billy thinks it's a good idea for us to take temporary refuge at   
the Commonwealth safe house in the Blue Ridge Mountains. Both of us are in danger, especially you."  
Lee took both her hands, "Your safety means everything to me, so, after I get this data faxed to Billy,  
we need to leave." Lee used a government supplied fax machine kept in his apartment for emergencies,  
such as this one.   
  
"C'mon, let's get out of here. Get your jacket. Don't worry about clothing or food, the Commonwealth  
has everything we need. We'll use your Wagoneer." They hurried to the jeep, and Lee took off as fast  
as lightening. Solo was watching the apartment, and the two partners got a good head start before Solo  
could react and follow.   
  
The road trip took an hour. Scarecrow lost Solo at the edge of D.C. Lee had used these detours on  
previous cases.  
  
At the small airport, the Agency Cessna was ready to board. Lee locked the Jeep, and hurriedly escorted  
Amanda inside. After checking with the Agency pilot, they were on their way.   
  
"We should arrive at the Commonwealth in about half an hour, so just relax," Lee smiled. "By the way,  
your work on this case has been great so far, but until Smyth and his cohorts are caught, we want you  
protected." "Why this location, Lee? Why, not the Cumberland, it's closer?"   
  
"The Cumberland is being overhauled for modernization . I know this is inconvenient," Lee sympathized.  
"I'm fine with the Commonwealth, as long as you're here with me," she squeezed his hand. "You know  
you're in danger, too, Lee. Dr. Smyth hates you," cautioned Amanda.  
  
"The feeling is mutual," repeated Scarecrow. "I'll tell you one thing, as long as I live, he won't hurt you,  
honey, I'll take care of both of us." Scarecrow's cheeks glowed red when he realized the endearment he  
had uttered. "I'm sorry, Amanda, it slipped out," Lee said sheepishly.  
  
Amanda smiled, "Don't apologize, I loved it. In fact, I wish you would use it more often." She held   
his hand.  
  
"We're almost there," Lee looked out the window and tilted his head toward the Commonwealth.  
  
PART V  
  
After signing in, the partners retreated to the bedrooms assigned for their stay. Amanda was too keyed  
up to sleep. She was frustrated and edgy. Lee sat with her in her room. He wrapped his arm around  
her shoulder, and tried to sooth her worries.  
  
"Don't be upset, Amanda, everything will work out. That was a good meal we had. Steak and potatoes.  
Try and relax." Lee comforted her as best he could. "Thank you for being my comfort, my best friend.  
I don't know what I would do without you," she smiled into his eyes, and caressed his cheek.   
  
Lee responded and smiled, "You're welcome, honey," he touched his lips to hers lightly. Amanda   
reacted eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Enjoying her reaction, Lee deepened the kiss,  
with all the passion that was in him. "Amanda," he whispered. After a while, they broke apart   
breathlessly.   
  
"Amanda, I don't want you to ever leave me. I need you in my life. I'm in love with you. If you had  
really left, I don't know what I would have done. This case has made me realize what I have right in  
front of me. How much you mean to me, and what a stupid fool I've been not to have realized it  
sooner."  
  
"Lee, I'm glad you told me. I love you, too." Amanda moved in closer to Lee. "I'm scared, Lee."  
"We'll be fine, Amanda. Don't worry. There are guards downstairs, and I'm here with you.   
  
Steve Solo contacted Mr. Beyers and told him that the F.Y.I. computer had been tampered with,  
and the bogus name list copy was missing. Beyers suggested that he and Kraft retrieve their belongings  
and exit the country. Beyers contacted Dr. Smyth at home and repeated the same news to him. Beyers  
was heading back to Germany.   
  
Billy's phone at the Agency happened to be wired since the last check two days ago, and Dr. Smyth  
had listened in, so he knew where Lee and Amanda were staying. Tomorrow, he would take care  
of everything. But, first, he called the authorities on the other three culprits, so they would be caught.  
If he was going to jail, they were going down with him.  
  
The next morning , Dr. Smyth arrived at the Commonwealth. The guard at the door did not realize  
that Smyth was being hunted. He presented his Agency badge, and the guard innocently let him in.  
The guard didn't check for a weapon.   
  
"Honey, wake up," Lee caressed her cheek and tried to rouse her. He had spent the night beside her.  
"Mmmm"... Amanda's eyes opened, and was greeted by Scarecrow planting a kiss lightly on her lips.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" "At this moment, wonderful. I wish we could  
wake up every morning like this."  
  
Dr. Smyth made his way upstairs, readying his gun. He made his way to Amanda's bedroom, after  
hearing voices inside.  
  
Smyth banged the door open, and viewed his two best agents cuddled together, sharing an embrace.  
"Well,well, children, cozy time. I'm all choked up," seethed Smyth.  
  
Lee and Amanda jumped out of bed startled. Lee, reached for his weapon.  
  
"Forget it, Stetson," Smyth pointed his gun at Scarecrow, point blank. Then he shouted at Amanda,  
"That was beautiful work, Mrs. King. You're quite good, for a housewife."  
"how did you know where we were, Smyth.?" Lee asked angrily. "I have my ways, Scarecrow,"  
  
"Let's not prolong this, you two are dead meat. Walk this way, please," he pointed across the room   
with the weapon. Dr, Smyth looked away for a moment distracted. Scarecrow took that instant to  
tackle him, knocking him to the floor, the weapon dislodged to the side. Amanda moved quickly,   
and retrieved the gun, pointing it at Smyth.   
  
Scarecrow punched Smyth unconscious. "It's over, Amanda. He's on his way to prison. I'll get the  
guards. You watch him." The security guards transported the former Agency head to the nearest federal prison location. Solo, Kraft, and Beyers tried to flee, but were apprehended at the airport.   
  
Back at the Agency in the Bullpen, Billy smiled at Lee and his partner. "It's really going to be strange  
not to see Smyth's face around here any more, but justice is served in this case. By the way, the President  
is going to see that Dr. Smyth gets the maximum punishment he deserves. You two did a wonderful  
job. Take a few days off, both of you. You deserve them."   
  
"Thanks, Billy," Lee and Amanda smiled in unison.   
  
"Rest and romance will prevail, Billy. See ya later." Scarecrow walked hand in hand out of the  
Bullpen with his beautiful Amanda  
  
THE END  



End file.
